


Little Secrets

by Lost (Legendaerie)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, old to new relationship fic, past pokeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendaerie/pseuds/Lost
Summary: Both flowers and romances tend to wither when neglected, and Misty is no exception. Ash is busy, Gary is persistant; what's a girl to do? Her Prince Charming has left her in the tower at the mercy of the Dragon, or so it seems...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Original authors note from 2010)
> 
> Lately I've been going through all the old romance fanfics I saved on my flashdrive, trying to figure out which ones I still wanted to keep. What surprised me is how many of them, now, I can't stand to read. They can't have been that bad, after all; I did love some of those fics at one time. Perhaps their idealistic mindsets only suited me when I was a baby on this site, a 14 year old fangirl. Perhaps my standards have changed. I know, though, that I've changed. I'm not as naive as I once was, nor as hopeful or as happy or as ambitious as I was in my younger days. To those of you who are reading this, I want to tell you something.
> 
> True love may not exist any more. The world may be filled with heart-breakers who don't give a shit about who you are. You may not be the prettiest girl in the room, and no one might ever ask you to dance. The important thing is to believe in love enough that if it ever comes along, you're ready for it. Don't throw yourself on the train tracks, but even worse is to miss your ride.

The clean scent of Cerulean City after a midday rain filled Misty's nose as she exited the PokeMart, her canvas shopping bag filled with groceries, a couple to Great Balls and one of the newest TMs, Avalanche. As a Trainer of Water Types, she was always on the lookout for moves to crush those pesky Grass Pokemon that would drain her Golduck with their vines of doom. Ice type moves would do the trick.

As she strode confidently down the narrow but clean, blue tiled streets that led back to her Gym slash house, bare arms swinging with her stride, tiny blue jean shorts and the loosely revealing white top over her Marril-blue bikini letting the breeze cool her skin, she caught sight of a flashy red car rolling into her hometown like it lived there.

_No._

Simultaneously, a blush of embarrassment and disgust graced her already slightly sunburned cheeks, and Misty sped up, her flip flops tapping a tattoo on the stone-like surface as she made a Combee line for the safety of her Gym.

_Keep driving keep driving don't look Misty keep walking keep driving-_

The engine sounds died, or perhaps just fell into a sated silence. Yes, that was probably more descriptive, though it did not soothe the 19 year old Leader.

_Shit._

"Need a hand?"

Some cruel deity had gathered up all of the spare bits of egotistical flirtatious rich brilliancy and stuffed them into one being. That being, she could see as she turned very slowly to face him, was smirking at her, the fresh air ruffling his coffee-colored hair, the sun bringing out the highlights of those silken spikes and warming his caramel skin, adding a sparkle to rich truffle brown eyes.

"Hello, Gary," Misty forced on a smile that was painfully saccharine. "How are you?"

Few things in the world did she dislike more than this boy. Ever since they were kids, when he was rubbing Ash's face in his every shortcoming and mocking him at every turn possible, she had vowed never to be civil to Oak's spoiled little brat. But even after he had retired from battling to become a Researcher - and he was a very successful one, with his face adoring almost every other Pokemon magazine cover - needless to say those issues always sold out - he would often stop by the Gym on his way to Pallet Town and flirt shamelessly with the entire Waterflower family.

"Fine, as always. I'm sure your sisters will agree; and you? Do I look fine to you?"

Worst of all, however, was how he always made her feel warm inside only to douse her with the cold water of his teasing. He was positively delicious looking; and he knew it.

"You look like you always do," she muttered, spinning back on her heel and marching away with as much dignity as she could as her Psyduck flip flops clapped with every step and the breeze ripping her bangs out of her careful short ponytail. It wasn't until she felt his breath on the back of her neck and his hand caressing her upper arm that she knew he was following her.

Not that she was surprised. He always seemed to have it in for her like that.

"And how do I always look?" he purred, as he relieved her of her bags and danced ahead of her to walk backwards and treat her with another Lugia-blessed smirk.

"Like a Pidgey that's so puffed up it's going to fall over," she snapped, kicking out at him and almost tripping herself.

Gary chuckled. "Now now, Red, if you'd like me to carry you back to the Gym, you don't have to hurt yourself. Just ask."

"You're an idiot," Misty huffed, passing him just in time to slip in the Gym and lock him outside.

"Misty? Where are the groceries?" Lily asked shyly as she pattered down the stairs, her glossy lips in a curious pout. Even around the house, her sisters looked like models.

"Gary has them," the youngest Waterflower ground out, storming to the kitchen as her sisters squealed in glee. Not even an encounter with the Oak kind could totally rob her of her appetite.

Yanking open the fridge with considerable force, Misty only just managed to catch the bottle of ketchup before it fell. Written on the outside was a cheerful little note in Sharpie; Reserved for Pikachu. She sighed in a lonely sort of way, and cast a turquoise eye to the video phone by the doorway.

"No messages," she lamented out loud, though not very surprised. Her boyfriend, Ash, had been quite busy after winning the Championship; he was still up at a week long Trainer and Coordinator retreat on the Indigo Plateu. He had invited her, but she had declined, instead wanting to stay and defend the honor of the Cascade Badge.

She hadn't seen him for, what was it now, 4 months? Sure, he'd call and they'd spend long hours on the phone together. But it just wasn't the same as curling up next to him and watching a movie, or licking ice cream off his cheek and watching him stammer. It was days like this that made her want to forget it all, close the stupid Gym and go running to Ash's side.

Instead, however, she simply replaced the ketchup bottle and tossed some cold pizza on the counter behind her.

"Mmm, interesting choice. I'd have assumed you were hungry for something else," a very sexy and very unwelcome voice cut through her reminiscing. She whirled on him like an angry Tauros.

"Get out of my kitchen, Oak."

Gary smirked, and rolled his shoulder in a casual shrug - the fluid movement of his muscles beneath his thin grey shirt derailed Misty's train of thought. He noticed.

"Ahh ha, I was right. No girl can resist me for long," he stated, tilting his head like a playful Growlithe.

"Don't be stupid," she snapped, turning her back on him and raising her head in an angry tilt.

"Stupid?" He sounded almost affronted. "I'm a proven genius, Miss Waterflower. " His fingertips grazed the side of her neck. "In more ways than one."

Misty spun around, flushing when she noticed how very close he'd gotten in those few seconds. Quickly, however, her eyes narrowed and her control returned. "Why are you here?"

Typically, by now, he'd break away and smirk, observe the mess he'd made of her sanity, and play the casual buddy act. This time, however...

He chuckled, a low rumble in his throat, his dark eyes sparkling. "I came to see you. Just dropped off a package from Professor Rowan to Lance, and figured I'd take a... detour." He purred the last word, lacing it with suggestions that made her frown deeper even as her cheeks were graced with more color.

Leaning his weight on one hand and bracing himself against the wall he had backed her into, Gary glanced away, tracing his tongue briefly across his lips before his gaze darted back and held her in place more securely than a Wrap attack.

"Come with me to Pallet today."

Just like that, the teasing and the sexual tension was gone, and he was smiling in a friendly way. Misty's mouth dropped open as her mind tried to process the mood switch.

"...What?"

"You haven't seen Delia for a while, have you? My grandfather has been asking about you, too, so I'd figure I'd offer you a ride."

He was still pretty close to her face - too close for comfort - so she crossed her arms and strode casually away from the wall. "What's the catch?" she called over her shoulder as she loaded the pizza into the microwave.

"No catch." He shrugged again, this time more absently and less seductively; to her relief, he seemed to have dropped the flirting act for now. "Just as friends."

Gnawing on her lunch in a very unladylike manner, Misty raised an eyebrow. Gary sighed through his nose. "Yes, I mean it. No strings attached. I swear on Umbreon."

The Gym Leader's eyes flashed in shock; she swallowed her chunk of pizza long before it was ready to be so, and was left grappling around the counter behind her for a glass. Filling it up from the sink, she tilted it and let the water wash her food down, all the while aware of Gary's gaze on her.

"You're actually serious," she coughed, pounding her chest with a fist. Her companion shifted his weight.

"Yes, Red. There are some people in the world who actually, you know... mean what they say?"

She matched his sarcasm. "Shush, Gary. We're a secret organization of sensible people. Who told you about us anyway?"

He bit his lip comically, wracking his brain for an answer that was not very long in coming. "Pikachu," he finished solemnly. A giggle escaped her throat, much to her dismay; she flushed and scowled, he chuckled.

"So? Will you go with me?"

_My Gym duties come first._

_Ash might call._

_I was going to go hunting for Wobuffet in the Cerulean Cave._

_I promised my sisters I would go with them to Cerulean Cape for a picnic._

Several excuses formed themselves in her mind as she chewed uncomfortably, both on Gary's offer and her next bite of pizza. He sighed softly though his nose, reaching up absently to run his fingers through his hair as he waited patiently for her decision.

"What the hell," she sighed after swallowing, chucking the food carelessly back into the fridge as Pikachu's ketchup bottle mocked her with Ash's voice.

_'What about me, Mist?'_

"Just as friends?"

It was Gary's turn to look sly and skeptical. "What, are you afraid that I'm going seduce you on the way and shag you in Viridian Forest?" He shook his head, flashing movie star white teeth in a grin. "Yes, just as friends."

"All right."

The grin widened into a full out, childish smile, his eyes flashing happily like a Eevee who had just been praised. "Excellent. Let's go, then." He took her hand gently; his whole body oozing a cheerful aura that was so un-Oak like it disturbed her a little. As she was led past the doorway, Misty cast one last look at the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty had made many assumptions about this trip; that Gary would push the sexy little machine to its limits and roar down the road like a herd of Rapidash; that he would pull off in the middle of the forest and try to make out with her, at which point she would kick him out of the car and speed back to Cerulean; that the whole ride would be filled with his boasting about all the things he did or had that Ash lacked.

To her surprise, however, it started out quite nicely. Their speed over the bridge of Lake Cerulean was slow enough that the wind in her face was more of a caress than a slap, and she could easily watch the FarFetch'd dabbling in the shallows and the Goldeen leaping playfully, orange scales sparkling in the sun like citrine gemstones. In her lap, Togetic chirred and pressed her forepaws on the car door as they rolled down the road between Cerulean and Pewter.

Of course, not to her surprise at all, there was some fine print. She was to be staying for a couple days, with Lily running the Gym in her absence, and had thus been prompted to pack with Gary hovering outside of her room, whistling like some cheerful slave driver.

Her simmering anger at being tricked into such an absence had cooled down somewhat, and she sighed, most of her animosity leaving her body with the breath. Before she could get too comfortable, however, something dark and silent slithered out from under the glove box and shot a ruby glare at her from a smooth, sharply muzzled face.

Misty clutched her Togetic protectively as Gary, without looking, took one hand off the wheel to ruffle his Pokemon's ears. "Easy there, killer. You know Misty. She's watched you defeat that silly Pikachu."

 _Figures the first thing he says the whole trip is insulting._ "Hey," she scowled at Umbreon's owner; the lupine's head had not moved since his emergence, and his stillness was unsettling. "Pikachu's a strong Pokemon, you know, and very dear to my heart."

"I'm not saying he isn't. Against all odds, Ashy boy trained him well," Gary chuckled as Umbreon broke eye contact with Misty to flash the tips of his white teeth and give his master a trilling growl. "Of course you're stronger," the researcher soothed, and Umbreon's head gained a proud tilt that was undeniably like his master's.

"Even your Pokemon are egotistical," she growled, gaining the attention of the Moonlight Pokemon again, as the beast went rigid and glared at her like some kind of cursed statue.

"Ah, but every inch of their ego is well deserved from all of their training," Gary defended, toying with Umbreon's ears until the Pokemon relaxed, stretched out on the seat with his chin on Gary's thigh and the tip of his sleek leg on Misty's.

"So, then, you admit your ego isn't earned?"

Gary chuckled and shrugged. "Yep." As she gaped in shock, he clarified sweetly. "I was born awesome to start with."

She made no reply other than rolling her eyes and settling deeper into her seat as Togetic blinked sleepily, curling up in her trainer's lap. The scenery and the time rolled by in silence, the clouds from the downpour earlier on that day gathering to the north.

Misty shifted in her seat, earning a grumpy keening noise from the white bundle on her lap. "So, Gary," she started, feeling awkward, "where have your travels taken you recently?"

He was quiet for a moment, chewing on his lower lip as though thinking. "Mmm, last week Professor Rowan called for my help on a project about developing new Pokeballs, so I had to take a few bushels of dried Apricorns to him; which was kind of a pain since I had to make sure there wasn't any pollen or seeds in there." He sighed through his nose. "Contamination of the natural ecosystem, you know. That's why you're not allowed to plant Berries in Johto."

"I see," she murmured automatically, not entirely understanding - or caring - but glad to break the silence. She moved again, and Togetic growled sleepily. Umbreon gave her a mild red stare.

"And then, just yesterday, I was up at the Indigo Plateau, as you know-"

"What?"

His dark brown gaze just strayed long enough from the road to give her a smug look. "I see you weren't paying that close of attention when you asked me why I was in Cerulean this morning. Distracted by my looks, no doubt," he crowed, smirking again as she crossed her arms.

"Dream on," she deflected, and he chuckled for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "What's so funny, anyway?"

"Your denial," he teased, his smirk broadening at her outraged snort. "Now, now, Miss Waterflower, you'll wake Togetic."

At this, all his human passenger could do was sit and simmer. After a few minutes and several muted sounds of frustration, Umbreon surprised Misty by sitting up and nuzzling her shoulder, widening his eyes and letting his ears droop pleadingly.

"What's he want?"

Gary tossed her a quick look and then smiled softly. "He wants attention."

"Just like his master," she jabbed, obliging the Eevelution by rubbing his ear tips and coaxing a satisfied purr from his smooth ebony throat. "A ladies man."

"He learned from the best," the driver smirked playfully, and their laughter rang over the water, startling a dozing Farfetch'd and drawing a curious look from the bird Pokemon. It decided, however, that it was nothing important, and tucked its head back under it's wing.

 

* * *

 

Pallet Town greeted them an hour later, bathed in the rosy glow of early sunset, and Gary swung the car around into the little driveway in front of a neat looking little cabin that sat on the south end. A stone's throw away, the ocean lapped at the shore like a teasing lover, drawing bits of sand away to throw them back onto the beach. Throwing open his car door, the teenager stretched and groaned from the hours of driving.

"Oooh, so nice to stand again. I never dreamed of there being a traffic accident by Viridian forest. I mean, who runs their car off the road to avoid a Kakuna? You could run it over and it'd be fine."

"How would you know," jabbed his passenger, as she and the two Pokemon hopped out as well, "have you ever hit one?"

"Hit one by accident once. Bug types don't seem to have a weakness to the Bumper-type." At her shocked look, he winced. "I was 16 and it was dark, ok? _Sheesh_." Rolling his eyes, he popped open the trunk and hefted Misty's luggage out first, leaving his own plain black duffel bag.

"I'll take it," the Gym Leader offered, but Gary grunted in reply.

"Just get the door, will ya, Red? It's heavy. No wonder your Golduck helped you with this thing."

She snorted but obliged him by slinging open the door to the house, a prickle of guilt stabbing her as she watched him struggle. "No, really, I'll take it," she tried to insist, reaching for the handle; he pivoted and swung it out of her reach, tossing her a wink over his shoulder.

"Nah, it's nothing. If you really want to help, just grab my bag and follow my Pokemon." Straightening with a faint groan, he whistled and Umbreon dipped his head, then twined himself around Misty's bare ankles as he slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Your fur's rather cold," she noted to the Dark type; Togetic cooed to the other monster. He blinked, then trotted coolly across the lawn, coaxing them forward with his tail.

The door opened directly into the living room, with walls a warm shade of cream with sleek wood surfaces. A plush, sage hued couch was stationed with its back to them, facing the massive flat screen television on the far wall. The kitchen was separated from the living room by only a slim counter with barstools on the near side, and was filled with stately black appliances and natural wood cabinets.

Misty trod carefully on the polished hardwood floors, her shoes clopping carelessly in the silence. It felt as though she had stepped into some kind of doll house; the rich decor seemed to ignore her coldly, and shun the teen with the messy flame-colored hair and casually revealing attire.

At the end of the short hallway, dead ahead, Umbreon called to her at the top of the stairs. Quickly, she clipped over to the steps, catching sight of a library to her right and a closed door to her left. There was no time for exploration, however; not with the impatient black monster looking down his nose at her.

The upstairs hallway was considerably darker than the first floor, being painted a deep red and with only one window at the end. Umbreon trotted confidently to the second door on the left and stopped before it. He tilted his head back, staring at the solid wood surface soundlessly.

"Just throw it on the ground."

Caught off guard, she almost jumped, sipping around to glare at Gary. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He snickered. "I didn't sneak. I just walked very quietly. Your room's all set up for you," he nodded behind him, to the first room on the right. "So if you wouldn't mind giving me my luggage back, I've got to fish out some stuff for Gramps then get to work."

"You're staying here, too?"

"No, I had you carry in my stuff to shut you up." His tone was flat, and for a moment, she wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"I could see you doing something like that," she replied icily. He smirked; the breath caught in her throat for a moment as amused brown eyes reflected sunset's fires.

"It's my sister's house, so I get a discount on the rent. Don't worry, I hardly ever actually sleep here."

Her face deadpanned as he winked suggestively. "But I'll be glad to come over and keep you company." Misty only rolled her eyes as he continued. "There's a phone in your room, too, and I gave Delia the number. Need anything else, Red?"

"Just one. You said this is your sister's house?"

He nodded.

"Where is she?"

Chocolate colored eyes narrowed. "Lavender Town, I think. She'll be back in a few days. Until then, you got the house to yourself. Help yourself to food in the fridge; she'll fill you in on the bill when she gets back. Go check out your room," he prodded, leaning his shoulder against her back and pushing her forward.

With a snort, she sidestepped, leaving Gary to regain his balance as she strode into her room. The walls were a calm, mild blue, like a clean lake under the morning sun, with a comfortable bed with fluffy white linens and matching white furniture. What caught her eye the most was the large window facing seaward, complete with seat. Hues of red, rose and deep purple painted themselves across the clean canvases of the room, giving it a mystical feel.

"Wow," she noted, hearing Gary's calm chuckle from the doorway. "Your sister has good taste."

"Glad you like it. Now, if you'll excuse me," he dipped his head, closing her door and leaving her in peace. Almost instantly, the video phone on the desk by the window rang.

Misty hesitated, then prompted by a muffled "it's for you, Red!" she answered it and was greeted by the sight of Delia Ketchum.

"Good evening, dear."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Good evening, Delia," Misty dipped her head slightly to the screen in front of her, pleased to hear the woman's chuckle through the connection as Togetic curled up on the cushions of her bed, letting loose an enormous Yawn.

"I see you arrived in one piece. I'm glad to hear that you're staying in May's house. She spends so much of her time and money in Lavender Town, working to recreate the Pokémon Tower after it was destroyed."

Misty nodded; it had all over the news several years ago. Under very suspicious circumstances in the middle of a thunderstorm, the monument to departed Pokémon was destroyed. They were pulling the pitifully small coffins out of the rubble for weeks before they held a cremation ceremony and created the new, smaller building.

"So they got the grants to build it on top of the Rock Tunnel?"

"Mm-hmm." Delia's eyes strayed from the screen, then she smiled again. "Oh, but yes, I'm glad to hear she's getting a bit of business. She's not one to battle Pokémon for money, and Gary's suggested she get a job at a Daycare or something, but she refuses. Stubborn as an Oak," she sighed in conclusion.

The conversation lapsed; Misty fidgeted. "Um... Delia, have you heard from Ash in a while?"

"Not for a few weeks, but that's normal for him. Ash has such a strong focus on his goals!"

At this exclamation, the younger female grinned. Leave it to Delia to make Ash's absent-mindedness sound like determination.

"And you, dear?"

Misty's face fell slightly. "No, but I'm not worried," she lied, too easily. "I understand his mindset."

Delia nodded. "You always did, my dear."

A wave of nostalgia washed over Misty then; memories of those far gone days when her world was of little more than Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi, when her idea of a date were the clichéd candlelit dinners of the movies, when she had taken her friends and carefree life for granted. But those days were gone, and the memories faint and emotionless, like an old movie watched too often.

She shook herself out of her trance; it must have only lasted moments, but it felt like years. "Sorry, Delia."

"It's all right, dear. You must be rather tired by now. Tell you what; go get some sleep and we can have a nice brunch tomorrow. Does that sound good?"

Misty nodded; although sleep was the farthest thing from her mind, she could see the tired, worried lines on Delia's face. "That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow."

As the link closed, cutting her off with a blip, the Gym Leader sighed, and stared at the seashore where ruby and rose waves lapped gently on the shore as sunset began to fade into twilight. Gnawing her lip for a moment more, she stood up suddenly and trotted back downstairs. Togetic keened sleepily, but stayed where she was.

Gary was seated in the study, his nose buried in a book and his back to her. He didn't move an inch when he spoke, his voice low and distracted.

"Need somethin', Red?"

"Nah, I'm just going out. I might be back late, so I'd like a spare key."

He leaned back in the swivel chair, smirking as he peered up into her face. "Oh, hitting the clubs already?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm not like you. I'm going down to the beach if it's any business of yours."

"Want a goodbye kiss?"

Moving quickly, she slammed her hand down on the back of the chair, overbalancing it and leaving him sprawled on the floor. "A key, please," she hissed as he rolled over, "in case you're asleep when I come in."

"Doubt you'll need it, but all right." He groaned. "Damn, though. I can't believe Ash traveled with you through two regions and stayed in one piece."

Stung by his accidental jibe, she whirled around and stalked off. He caught her in the kitchen, though, pulling her along as he fished a spare out of a cabinet.

"Your sisters may have all the sugar in the family," he brushed by her on his way back, his lips grazing her ear as he whispered, "But you've got all the spice."

Darting out of the house like a Charmander in a rainstorm and half as red as one, Misty growled curses under her breath as she fled to the ocean, throwing off her flip-flops and dropping onto the cooling sand. Lying down, she stared at the first faint stars as the sea swept up to meet her and retreat like a shy child.

Water, in almost any form, called to her and soothed her now-often troubled mind. She would listen to it, sense its cleansing power and peaceful strength, let it wash over her body and soul and carry away her worries.

 _Is this really love?_ she mused as turquoise eyes reflected the evening stars. _This feels... too selfish and sad to be love. I want him here with me, not chasing badges with other girls around the globe. I know he should have dreams, but..._

_...The more time goes on, the less I feel like I'm a part of those dreams. But it this my problem or his?_

 

* * *

 

Before she knew it, sunset was gone and it was totally black outside. Misty rubbed her eyes and groaned. "Must have fallen asleep," she growled, feeling sand between her shirt and skin. Rolling over, she chanced a glance towards the house.

Halfway across the lawn sat Togetic and Umbreon, watching her intently, the latter almost melting into the scenery apart from his eyes and gold markings.

Miffed slightly as the presence of Gary's prized Pokémon, Misty sat up and brushed sand off her chest as Togetic snag softly and nuzzled her knee. "What do you want?"

"Hey, now, don't snap at Umbreon. It was my idea to go look for you." Gary was behind her, holding her very wet shoes in one hand. "You're lucky I came when I did, or your shoes would forever belong to Kyogre and Lugia."

Too tired to really get mad, although she made a mental note to thoroughly chew him out in the morning, she glared at him through sleepy eyes. "Why were you out here in the first place?"

He sighed, and began speaking in a calm voice, as though she were rather young and stupid. "Well, when you're out until 3 in the morning and won't answer any texts and none of the local nightclubs have seen you and you won't answer your cell phone... Most people get worried."

"It's that late? Wow... hey, you were worried?"

Too quickly, he looked away. "Only because your sisters would collectively beat my ass." A contemplative expression crossed his face. "Then again, that might be rather kinky."

"Lecherous perv," was all she could growl behind a massive yawn that came as she stood.

"Rather redundant, isn't it?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I'm going to shower."

In reply, he raised his hands, palms up. "All right, sunshine. Have it your way."

 


	4. Chapter 4

That familiar grin was cracking across his face, splitting his tanned cheeks with a valley of white teeth. It was the same expression Ash had always worn when truly pleased, as part of him as branches were parts of a tree. She was just the ivy encircling it, until it outgrew her and she would fall to the floor, limp and lifeless.

But until then, she'd twine herself around his frame and pretend that he missed her as he was on his travels, and let him run his fingers through his hair and call her 'Mist', like he was doing now.

"I still can't believe I ended up with someone like you," he was saying, blushing sheepishly. "I mean... you're Misty. Like the goddess of gorgeous, a Milotic in the flesh."

She was dreaming. He'd never say anything so fluidly complementary.

"And what about you, Mr. Multi Region Champion in the making?' She tweaked his nose, an empty action with little feeling to it, going along with the dream. "Friend of legendaries? Role model to so many idiotic young boys who run around with Charmanders and expect to beat the crap out of me because they believe in themselves, not because they've had a lick of training?"

"You can't blame me for them," he whined like a scolded puppy, then as he reached up and trailed hot, open kisses along her collarbone, his voiced dropped into a lusty purr not his own. "You spicy little goddess, you're worse than I am."

And Gary smirked against her skin before trailing his tongue along her lips.

_What? No, I-_

"Ahh!" She awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright and clenching the sheets with her fists. Beside her, Togetic mewed and licked her again on the cheek.

"It was just a dream," she muttered, as her heartbeat slowed under still-burning skin. _More like a nightmare. No matter what happens I'll stay true to Ash._

Now she noticed the notepad beside her bed, with a hasty but legible note scribbled on it.

_"At the lab if you need anything. Delia called this morning and said she'd be here are 10:30, so I'm having Togetic wake you up by 10:00 Have fun._

_-Gary Oak"_

Rubbing the white Happiness monster behind the wings, Misty threw back the covers and, after drawing the curtains, commenced dressing. She'd been in a daze last night when she's gotten in from the seashore, and her hair had dried pressed against the pillows in a fluffy mess. Raking a brush through it with something bordering resentment, she headed to the bathroom to better fix her looks in the mirror.

There were smudges all over the shining surface, and she touched one with more than slight nervousness. "It's like some kind of... adhesive," she scowled, surveying the rest of the simple golden-hued room that she'd blundered through in the night. It was simple, and clean, and smelled very faintly of various feminine scents. But what caught her eye was the trashcan.

It was empty, for the most part, except for a pile of crumpled post-it notes like the torn off wings of Butterfrees. A quick glance - and a sniff that made her wrinkle her nose from the miasma of perfume - told her that these must be phone numbers from previous female guests.

 _So, then, the place has had business after all? Or are these just notes from Gary's one night stands?_ Misty contemplated them for longer than she meant to, and jerked the brush through her hair as a form of self punishment.

 _It's none of my business what, or who, Gary does_. And still, the thought of some faceless bimbo running her hands down his chest, or smirking into his kiss, or running her manicured fingers through his glossy sienna locks...

_I just used sienna to describe that cocky Casanova. Oh, Arceus, strike me down._

Swiping on some brown eyeliner and lip gloss without entirely caring, Misty rushed back to her room, pulling on a comfortable pair of above the knee cut offs and a white cami with a short jungle green jacket and one flip-flop as the doorbell rang.

Hair streaming behind her like a flame-hued banner, the Gym Leader managed to tie it into a flirty ponytail and smooth her bags back before opening the door, expecting Mrs. Ketchum.

"Oh. Hello," Misty dipped her head to the chesty blonde girl, noting the look of unpleasant surprise on her face. The visitor replied civilly enough, however, and followed up quickly with a question.

"So, are you May Oak?"

"No, sorry. I'm-"

"Oh, no no no, wait, I know you now." The stranger shifted her weight so one curvy hip popped, biting her collagen-infused lower lip. "You're that Gym Leader. Misty. Weren't you dating Ketchum for a while?"

"I still am," the redhead gritted, her temper flaring like a Persian whose fur was being rubbed backward. "But I don't see how that's any of your business, Ms...?"

The blonde blinked. "Well, Gary's availability is my business. But I suppose if you're using him for sex while your boyfriend's away, he's not going to be interested in me. Say," her eyes sparkled, "are you up for a threesome?"

Slamming the door in the young woman's face with as much strength as she could, Misty had the satisfaction of feeling the whole place tremble in her wrath. "Pretentious bitch," she spat at the surface of the offending door before throwing herself into the couch.

As she lay there, she began to think such unpleasant thoughts as how she chewed out a relatively innocent observer and very likely robbed May Oak of a much needed customer, how there was a decent possibility Gary might have become a male prostitute and was living inside his very own and strange House Of The Rising Sun, and how her relationship with Ash was doomed if the general public seemed to think they had broken up.

She'd made it a point to never read magazines and news about him, of course. He belonged to her less, it seemed, when his grin and favorite Monster were whored out by the media. But, _dang._

"This vacation is just making everything worse," she lamented, her voice muffled by the plush upholstery. A convenient knock sounded; a cheerful and breezy tapping.

Rolling to one side, Misty let herself smile absently. Good old Delia.

 

* * *

 

"So, dear, I assume you're enjoying yourself here so far?" was the motherly Mrs. Ketchum's innocent query as the two women sat on the beach, sipping hard lemonade and munching on homemade sugar cookies. Ash's mother was not a drinker, so Misty secretly harbored some interesting theories about how she had such items in her pantry.

Perhaps she would have handled this a little bit better if she wasn't chasing vodka and lemonade down with hot cookies, or maybe it would have been worse, but as soon as her mouth was cleared of crumbs and booze Misty spat a curse into the sand.

Delia pressed her lips together, a classic mom move for holding back judgments on behavior that may very well be throwing gasoline onto a hormonal fire. So, instead, with more tact than her son could have scraped up, she asked softly, "is something wrong?"

"Lots of things are wrong. But I... can't talk to you about them. Not because you're not my friend, it's just..." she sighed, and trailed off to let her mind finish the sentence. _It's just that you're Ash's mom, and it's not your fault the ass never visits._

_Not to mention the fact that his old rival keeps flitting around like a chocolate bar of sexy begging to be unwrapped._

"I hate my life," she finished, hoping she could blame her flush on the lemonade.

A thin hand laid itself over hers, and dear, sweet Delia was smiling up at her. "Well, I'm just happy to see you again."

"Thanks," Misty answered honestly, smiling. "How have you been, Delia?"

"I've been... lonely." At the Gym Leader's wince, she shook her head. "Not your fault, dear. Ash calls when he has time, and Gary and Samuel come over sometimes to give me an excuse to cook or just to eat my leftovers." Misty grinned at the mental image of the proud teenager skulking around for handouts like an alley Meowth. "Neither of them cook very well, and I love the company, so it works out nicely. Of course, they've been really busy with the discovery of two new Eevee evolutions - Titaineon, a Steel type and Souleon, a Ghost - oh, yes, they haven't released it to the public yet so keep that quiet if you don't mind. And Gary's been..."

Despite herself, Misty raised an eyebrow curiously. "He's been?"

"Quiet."

The redhead shivered mockingly. "Right, that's it then, Giratina's coming to harvest us all."

Delia pressed her lips again, and Misty considered apologizing, but the older woman spoke first. "Well, he's the one who discovered Titaineon, but for a Researcher who just made a huge discovery, he hasn't been as happy (Misty translated this to mean 'nauseatingly egotistical') as I thought he would be."

"Hmm," the Gym Leader grunted behind another swig of lemonade and cookie. "He'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Yes, you're probably right." Delia sighed, although her eyes stayed trained on Misty's face. The latter noticed, and quickly changed the subject.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The house was quiet when Misty returned, slightly buzzed and content even though clouds were gathering on the horizon, like a flock of Mareep hemmed in by Houndooms, bleating low tones of worry and warning to each other. The air was taut with electricity.

Ignoring these signs, and trusting that Gary had everything prepared in case of bad weather, she tossed her shoes off at the door and curled up on the couch with a romance novel Delia had given to her.

_She really didn't understand this sentiment that made her draw even closer to him, after she had already thought herself pressed against the muscular blonde. His hands were stroking her hair, gently, as the rain began to fall down outside._

_"I know you fear the thunder, Haruhi," he whispered, his normally loud and expressive voice muted to a gentle undertone she found incredibly intimate, "but I promised you, long ago, that I would never leave you. Do you remember?"_

Togetic keened, nuzzling her elbow; she didn't raise her eyes from the pages to rub her Pokemon on the back of the head.

_'"I remember, Tamaki-senpai," she found her voice matching his own, although the walls were of solid construction and no one else was in the music room. He pressed trembling lips to her hair, as though he was the one terrified._

_"So, here I am." He forced a nervous chuckle that bubbled and died in his throat. Haruhi found it fascinating at this drastic change from the effervescent confidence that poured from his every pore, stronger than his cologne._

_Or she would have, had a flash of lighting illuminated the room and was chased by a thunder crack so loud she swore she felt it, down to her very bones.'_

The door shook as a gust of wind rocked the house, as a sudden rush of rain slapped the window noisily. Gritting her teeth and resenting the distraction, Misty flipped on the weather.

"Power outages seem to be following this front as it moves east, downing lines in New Bark. Hail has been reported, and residents of Pewter, Viridian and Pallet are strongly encouraged to stay inside."

Satisfied, the redhead muted the babble of the reporter and resumed her reading.

_'Unconsciously, her fingernails had dug into his back; he let out a rasping gasp, and she released him, feeling ashamed and despicably weak._

_"Sorry," she murmured, turning to find a piece of furniture to hide in, under, or behind. The piano caught her gaze, but Tamaki caught her arm._

_"I promised. Let Daddy hold you," he begged her, pulling her back into his chest. The pounding of his heartbeat was loud, louder than hers, drowning out the sound of the storm, and the hands that pressed into the small of her back and cradle her head at the base of the spine almost burned._

_"Tamaki-senpai?" Her question was muffled in his shirt, "are you all right?"_

_"F-fine," he stammered, and she felt him shiver as she slid her hands to a more comfortable place on his chest._

_The words stung her, but she felt thought she had to say them. "You know, it's ok... if you don't want to stay here with me. I've been fine on my own, my whole life."_

_She stopped when she felt him freeze against her. "Wha- no, no, Haruhi," he gasped. "That's not what I'm thinking at all."_

_His indigo eyes were warm and bright with emotion, and they were oh so close to her. She trembled against him, almost frightened to ask. "What are you thinking, senpai?"_

_Before she could think, he was kissing her, gently and delicately as though he though she was going to crumble into sand if she didn't, as though he'd wanted to his whole life. Tamaki's fingers stroked her hair, with all of his pianist skill, as he whispered into her mouth-_

The door swung open suddenly, like the maw of an Arbok, and spat Gary Oak into the hallway. With that and a muttered curse, Misty surrendered all ideas of peace and quiet, stashed the book under the couch where he would not see it, and turned to give him a verbal dressing down.

He'd already started, unfortunately, peeling off his soaked white coat, and had his black tee shirt bundled up around his collarbone when Umbreon coughed. He caught sight of her, and stopped dead; his grip on the hem that was hovering deliciously below his probably-toned pectorals going white knuckled.

"Hello," she noted dryly, and he stayed still, evidently unable to decide whether to finish stripping or shove the uncomfortably garment back on. He might have stayed like that until, indeed, Giratina came to harvest them all had the power not gone out, with the shrill whine of appliances dying ringing in their ears.

Snapping out of his trance, she noticed him tug off his shirt in the faint light that seeped through the windows, then he tossed something into the air.

"Go, Arcanine," and the massive dog-like Pokemon growled his name into the night, light and warmth flicking off his fur in perfect mimicry of a gentle fire.

Gary had recovered, and with his face bathed in the ever-shifting golden light from the Legendary Pokemon he tossed her a wink. "I'll be right back, Red. Sit pretty. Shouldn't be too hard for you."

Savagely, and hoping her blush was invisible in the poor lighting, Misty lobbed a pillow at him. He ducked it, gave another sexy and insufferable laugh, and dashed up the stairs.

The Gym Leader pressed her hands to her cheeks, taking deep breaths and cursing her decision to read a romance novel - of all things, really! - and cursed the weather. She cursed the man who was upstairs changing and the man who was at the Indigo Plateu and would never change. But most of all, she cursed her breaking, wanting, fluttering heart and the heat that was stirring in the pit of her stomach.

Then bare footsteps and clawed pawsteps could be heard on the stairs, and Gary and Arcanine returned into view, the latter having changed into black shorts, having discarded the sage-green cargo pants, and a heather gray shirt.

"Didn't you just wear that shirt two days ago, when you were harassing me in the comfort of my own kitchen?"

He paused, then jumped over the back of the couch to land a persons' width away from her, making Togetic squeak then fell back asleep, her head on Misty's leg. "Oh, you remember all our encounters that clearly?" At her withering glare, he sighed and shrugged, his eyes sparkling in the fascinating lights from Arcanine and the stormy sky, like fire and ice.

Thankfully, his gaze was not trained on her, and her sudden swallow went unnoticed. "Nah. I just don't go shopping that often and I've been known to buy duplicates of the same style of shirt." He chuckled nervously, ruffling the still-damp spikes on the back of his head. "So my closet has lots of gray and black. It's what looks good on me, and I don't live that much in the public eye unless I'm in a lab coat, so no one cares."

"Really?" Misty scowled. True, she didn't follow the Pokemon news circuit, but it made sense that someone as smart and good looking as Gary would be a veritable poster boy.

He shook his head. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, that doesn't count for anything in the research world. Age means experience, and that carries more weight in my field than any badges or last name."

"Oh," she replied, feeling foolish for her train of thought. Of course, she should have assumed that being the grandson of the legendary Samuel Oak and a fine trainer in his day would be more cause for fame than his looks.

Arcanine yawned, picked up the coffee table in his jaws, and moved it out of the way so he could lay at his Master's feet. When his tail brushed her bare feet Misty winced in anticipation, but found the fur soft and warm.

Gary noticed, and reached down to bury his hands in Arcanine's mane. "He's not going to burn you, not while he knows you're my guest. Not that his fur is what does the damage," he noted, lifting up the massive head and pulling back the lips to reveal massive white teeth.

Misty shuddered slightly at the sight, and Arcanine slid one eye over to regard her, then pulled free of his master's grip and brought his face level with hers. He was an intimidating sight, but she held her ground and rubbed him behind the ears.

Instantly, his expression melted into one of puppy joy, and he licked her cheek before returning to his place on the floor. Something dark flashed out of the corner of her eyes, then Umbreon was perched on the back of the couch, growling softly.

Gary smirked. "Oh, he's jealous of Arcanine now. Come here," he crooned, in a voice Misty found ashamedly adorable, patting his lap. But the sleek black pokemon ignored him, slid the elastic band out of Misty's hair with surprising speed and skill and dropped it over one of Togetic's head spikes, then landed on Arcanine's spine and buried himself in the hot fur. Ruby eyes snapped shut resentfully, and Gary plucked the hairband from the sleeping baby Pokemon's head and fired it onto Umbreon's nose.

The black-furred Pokemon blinked, glared at his master, then resettled himself into the fur.

"Picky little thing," Gary scolded him affectionately, rising to rub the ebony head between the sleek ears and retrieve the hair band, his fingertips brushing Misty's as he handed it to her. If he had felt the spark, he hid it well as he sunk back into the cushions.

"How often do you have guests?" Acid had slipped into her tone, bitter as jealousy on her tongue, and he gave her a curious look from the corner of his eye.

"Every weekend," he admitted, "but typically they only stay for a few hours or a night." Once again, he shifted in his seat and licked his lips nervously.

"Why so brief?"

He chuckled, a shallow and rough sound born of discomfort. Misty had to hide a grin, enjoying being in the position of power for once.

"Well, they seem to think I'm part of the deal."

"You're not?"

Gary gave her a dismayed look. "Do you really think I'm that kind of guy?"

She stayed silent, and he gave a sigh that she judged to be far heavier than the situation warranted. "I'm hurt. Seriously."

"What did you expect me to think, the way you throw yourself at me every time we meet?"

He took in a sharp breath, glancing up as lightning flashed dramatically. "I was hoping, honestly, that you'd-"

Thunder, louder than Rayquaza's Roar, drowned out his words, and Misty found herself hugging Togetic. The Pokemon squalled, and Umbreon raised his head and gave a soft purr, stretching out his ebony flank and tapping the space beside him with his tail.

Grateful, Togetic landed beside him and they curled up together, like a massive yin and yang symbol buried in Arcanine's fur, but Misty's attention quickly slid back to Gary.

"You hoped I'd what?" Her voice cracked suddenly, unable to decide whether to be tender or accusatory, and the young researcher avoided her eyes.

"Never mind," he hissed, as his eyes narrowed in thought and fixed onto nothing in the distance. But Misty was not going to give up so easily, not when she had him on the ropes and her body was tingling with horror and anticipation.

"Answer me, Oak," she snapped, matching his aggression as she leaned forward, narrowing the space between him. The muscles in his jaw stood out sharply in Arcanine's orange glow, and the immobile set to his face put his looks to waste.

She reached out, turning his face to meet hers, and felt the fire than burned just under the skin, more dangerous than the Pokemon at their feet, and when he spoke his voice was a rasp.

"What else was I supposed to do, Mist?" he asked, and the way he said her name made her almost shiver. "What else could I do? If I was honest and told you how I felt, you would have mocked me the rest of my life. Not that it'd be very long, after that rejection."

"What are you talking about, you bastard?"

Then it was her turn to be pushed back, and her back was pressed against the arm of the couch as he caged her in with a roll of his shoulders that was anything but casual.

"I'm talking about you," he hissed, leaning down so his lips were just barely touching hers. His gaze was dark and fiery as he stared down at his captive, and it scorched the air around them. "I'm talking about you, and the way you tease me and turn me down and twist me around your finger until I'm begging for you to just look at me," he growled, then dropped lower until his hipbones were digging into hers and he could gasp into her ear.

"Tell me, Misty, that you really never noticed how I feel about you?"

She swallowed hard, her breath coming in puffs that began to sync up with his labored pants into her neck, and she spoke in a low, sensual voice she'd never used before.

"I'm looking at you now. What are you going to do about it?"

Then, in a flurry of movement, he had pulled her down so she was flat on the couch, and he was kissing her with heat and desperation as though he couldn't get enough of her. Reaching up blindly, she dug her fingers into his hair, returning the favor as his teeth clashed against her before she let him taste her. The kiss was carnal, brutal almost, as she pushed into him, fighting for dominance and not entirely caring whether she won. He moved against her with rhythm and grace as she relaxed into the kiss, then suddenly he pulled away.

Misty gave a little snort, enjoying his lingering taste of coffee, and he grinned down at her before leaning in again, dodging to the side to avoid her mouth and nuzzling the side of her neck.

She squirmed against him as he gave a soft, sexy laugh in return, trailing kisses both feather light and frightening aggressive down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Make up your mind," she hissed at him, and Gary paused long enough to settle his forehead against hers and curve up his lips.

"Are you complaining?"

She snorted, giving him a cold green stare as she basked in the heat he radiated. She hadn't noticed she'd been cold before, but she felt like if he left right now she'd freeze.

"Then hush. Not that you'll be quiet for long," and his voice dropped again into a purr that wasn't a tease, for once. It was a promise, one she knew by the gathering heat in her body, he could keep.

A promise. Like one she'd made to Ash when they'd first started dating.

Suddenly, she pushed him away, and he pulled back enough for her to sit up, which she did and turned away.

"I can't," she snapped, cooling down and feeling like a Skitty left out in the rain. She sensed Gary reach for her, but he stopped.

"What's wrong?" His tone was considerably more reasonable than she had guessed he would have been, but he was still panting for breath like her.

"I can't cheat on Ash. I'm sorry. I don't care if he's never here or ever calls. I still love him, and I couldn't live with myself if I ever did anything like this behind his back."

As if on cue the power buzzed back to life, although the rain was still pouring down outside. Misty buried her face in her knees, unable to look at the man beside her.

He was silent, then stood. "It's late," he noted, his voice cold and emotionless. "You should be getting to sleep."

Misty took the opportunity to escape, scooping up her white Pokemon who wailed at the disturbance, and muttered a 'good night' over her shoulder as she escaped to her room.

A few minutes later, she heard the door slam as she lay curled under her sheets, and she let herself cry into the pillow. Once again, she cursed the two men that pulled her heart between them.

But most of all, she cursed herself.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Misty had thought Gary to be a lot of things; a brilliant young man, ambitious and proud. A ruinous tease with a body molded by the legendaries and a soul to match. A lover, a fighter, a chess master and a perfect life partner - for someone other than herself, of course.

She had not thought him a coward.

But he never returned to the house his sister owned; he'd fled on that stormy, forbiddingly passionate night and refused to return, claiming vital business in the voicemail he'd left Delia, along with the keys to his car.

The bastard stole a kiss, a juicy slice of her heart; and he didn't even have the guts to say goodbye.

The red headed Gym Leader stuffed curses into her suitcase along with her clothes as she packed; her comfortable surroundings had become uncomfortable, since every somewhat bare surface - wall, couch, bed, coffee table - made her twisted mind fantasize that Gary would come storming through the door, pin her to such a surface and fulfill all the promises his eyes and voice and hands had made to her before she came to her senses and pushed him away.

With any luck at all, Ash would be waiting for her when she got home, and she could have him strip all her worries away and whisper his love into the crook of her neck.

The mew of Togetic in the doorway snapped Misty out of her thoughts, reminded her that she should not feel so needy; she was fiercely independent, and ran panting after no man.

"I'm almost finished," she answered, puffing slightly in the gathering heat. Delia had already shut off the air conditioning - evidently Gary had made it clear he wouldn't be returning for a while - and the day, while just beginning, was stiflingly hot.

Not as hot as some things she'd experienced recently-

"Shit," she swore as her mind ran off with her again. Her own consciousness seemed to have adopted Gary's persona, and being constantly reminded of unpleasantly pleasant things by your own brain is the stuff of nightmares.

"Misty, are you ready?" Delia peeped around the door innocently, the ageless contrast between deep hazel eyes and nut brown hair reminding the Gym Leader of a just-hatched Eevee, exploring a world that had existed for centuries without it.

Her companion sighed, clipping the suitcase shut after slamming a shoulder into it to crush the clothes inside. "Yeah," she said, the phrase broken and abrupt in the awkward silence.

It was the same as she descended the stairs behind Delia; quiet and cool, and still somewhat austere, especially now that it was empty. She paused in the doorway, turning around to take in the interior one last time, confident in the fact that she would never come back.

Then she locked the door behind her with the key Gary had given her and walked away into the afternoon sunshine.

Hardly had she hefted her luggage back into the trunk - with Delia's help, they dithered through the task like a couple of Kirlia trying to toss a Graveler - and settled herself into the seat that her boyfriend's mother was staring at her, her hands clasped together in a very motherly fashion. Misty was reminded, horribly, of her sisters collectively trying to give her The Talk, and she almost winced.

"Sweetie," Delia started, and the wince sprang from hiding, flashing across Misty's face. _That's a bad sign._

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Gary Oak left?"

She threw her hands into the air, snorting angrily. "I popped his ego and he ran off to sulk, ok?" Conveniently, she left out the part about her almost-sort-of-not-really-but-now-wishing-she-had cheating on Ash with him.

Delia sighed again, very softly, and her eyes softened. "Do you wish you'd been able to stay longer?"

Misty shrugged one shoulder stiffly. "I dunno."

Taking the hint, Delia turned the car's key in the ignition; it came to life with a deep purr that made the lady giggle spontaneously.

"Oh, I think I like this car."

Her smile seemed to be infectious, and the Gym Leader found herself faintly smiling despite her flurry of emotions. After all, what was it that the notorious 'they' said? Just enjoy the ride?

So she did just that, and she didn't look back as they rolled down the highway. Not once. Her feelings - which were not necessarily positive ones, mind - towards Gary, for now, could stay her little secret.

 

* * *

 

Minutes, hours, then finally two days rolled by, and Misty was slowly becoming desensitized to the ring of the doorbell or the buzz of the phone. A trainer had stopped by, been soundly thrashed, and taken his Nidoran(f) to the PokéCenter with a sigh of disappointment. Things were going back to normal, slowly but surely.

Slowly but surely was her motto as she shaped rice balls with clumsy fingers, setting the half formed and steaming hot mound onto the counter to wash off her hands with cool water. Her sisters had deemed it 'un adorable' that Misty was only a mediocre cook, and had demanded their baby sister to cook them lunch.

Rubbing some salt into her dampened hands, the fiery Gym Leader molded the rice ball with passion that toed the line of savagery, bending the unruly mess to her will. Wrapping the tiny strip of nori around the base, she set it aside and was about to announce her conquering of the rice when the doorbell rang.

"Violet, can you get that?" Daisy called from somewhere upstairs.

"I just got out of the shower! Lily, can you?"

"On the phone!"

Misty hissed between her teeth. "I'll get it!" And she marched to the door in her favorite flip-flops, which were her favorites despite - or, sometimes she dared to admit secretly, because - her last memory of them being Gary holding them with a faint smirk, dripping wet in the starlight by the beach.

She was pulling the door open, an automatic smile sliding across her face, when the expression froze.

Her heart seemed to freeze.

The cold was soaking into her spine.

She couldn't move.

"Hey, Mist," Ash murmured, rubbing the back of his head, with a sheepish and weak smile on his face. "Long time no see."

To her dismay, she just stood there, immobile and stunned. It was as though her mind, faced with so many options as to what to do - punch him, kiss him, slam the door in his face - had just shut down.

"Misty?" Concern was coloring his face, and seeping the cheer from his eyes; but wait? Had they even been happy when he'd first arrived?

"Sorry," she shook her head and offered him a broken smile. "I'm just... really surprised to see you. Come on in?" Standing to the side, she opened the door wider. He flushed.

"Actually, I was hoping... you'd go out to lunch with me. Is that all right?"

Before she could answer, there was a familiar cry of joy, and Pikachu came bounding over from around the corner, where Misty could make of the bumper of a modest black car. Scooping up the electric mouse, she smiled as he rubbed his red cheeks against her skin, numbing it with the charges that lurked inside.

"That sounds great, really." Repairing her smile with only slightly more enthusiasm than she felt, she closed the door behind her. "Let's go."

The sun soaked into her skin, into her tight black tee decorated with Unowns spelling 'ALPH RUINS', bringing out the highlights of her twin braids of ginger hair. It warmed her heart and soul.

Ash was back.

 

* * *

 

She was swirling her straw in the bottom of her milkshake glass, chasing the leftover whipped cream she couldn't suck up with more insistence than she knew it warranted. But the truth was, she didn't want to look Ash in the eye.

Misty had felt it as soon as he'd taken her hand and led her to their window booth seat; there was something off between them. A rhythm that had gone out of sync, or the knowledge that someone was hiding in a room you entered. Something was lurking in the shadows of their conversation, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to name it.

But something... something had to be done.

"Ash-"

"Mist-"

They'd broken the silence at the same time, and by the tilt of his head, he'd been keeping his attention on the shoestring fries left on his plate that Pikachu was dipping in ketchup and licking off.

Ash forced a laugh; he'd never been a good actor. "Sorry; you can go first."

"No, you." Sliding her glass out of the way, Misty gave him her full attention; which he squirmed under.

Which wasn't entirely that unusual, since he did tend to thrash around the other times he'd been under-

 _Focus_ , she scolded herself, resisting the urge to look away again as he finally mustered the courage to speak.

"I've been... thinking, Misty."

"Always something I've encouraged," she teased him, trying to lighten the mood, and failing. He swallowed, the tan skin of his throat bobbing with the motion as Pikachu quietly slid out of sight.

"But, um... I don't this... situation is working."

At her arced eyebrow, he lost all sense of composure and dignity. "I, I mean, us. I don't think we're working out like this. Not that I don't think you're fit or anything-"

Reaching across the table, Misty pressed her fingertips to his lips. A week ago she would have shut him up with a kiss, but this was not the time. "Take a breath, Ash. It's all right."

He smiled behind her hand and blushed, then pushed her gently away. "Right. Got it. But um... I don't think this long distance thing is working out. At least not right now."

As he paused, fumbling for words and blushing behind his adorably messy black bangs, Misty's eyes strayed back to her milkshake. There was a part of her that was dreading what he might say next; because, no matter what he said, something world have to change. It would be big, too.

But sometimes, even if it was scary, change could be ok. She was going to be in control of her destiny, though, no matter what.

"So, I figured I'd at least ask. I... Do you want to travel with me?" He was watching her closely, she realized, as she snapped back to reality and turned away from the empty glass.

He seemed... to dread her answer. But did he dread she'd say no... or say yes?

"I can't leave the Cascade Badge in the hand of my sisters," she sighed. "You know that."

Ash let out a shallow breath. "Yeah, I figured. I just wanted to at least let you know... I owe it to you to at least try to wok things out between us."

"So... we're over then, are we?" Misty bit her lip a little bit; it stung, and it was scary, but she was prepared to face being alone.

He hesitated, then reached in his pocket and slid something across the table. His car keys.

"I never did replace that bike for you, did I? You're welcome to it; I hope it's enough, for all that you've given me in support and stuff." Suddenly, he froze and flushed. "N-not that I want you to think I'm just paying you off and leaving you or anything! I mean, I want us to stay friends; no hard feelings and all, right?"

Her eyes still fixed on the keys, Misty reached across the table for them, laying her fingertips gently over them. "Right," she answered, smiling even as a tear rolled down her cheek. "We have to follow our hearts. Even if that means following our careers."

His eyes were humid, too, then changed to baffled as she pushed the keys back to him.

"Keep the car, though. Shouldn't you need it to travel with?"

Ash coughed. "Nah. I got a... n-nicer one back up at the Plateau. Lance is driving it down to me today."

Misty deadpanned. "Nicer one?"

"Electric blue Johto Arcanine with faux leather interior and a 3 day battery," he admitted, hiding his face behind his fingers and peeping out between them.

"You jerk!" She punched him in the shoulder, laughing as she snatched the keys back off the table. "You have the money to buy a JA and you get me that piddly little hybrid Sableye?"

"I didn't think you'd be comfortable taking anything more exrava... expen... fancy," he finished, ducking as she rose, leaving a tip for the waitress and heading for the counter to pay.

"Damn straight," she drawled as he followed her, hugging her arm like a little kid.

"You haven't changed a bit," Ash chuckled as he swiped his credit card and the lady at the register swooned at the sight of something out the window.

"Ooooh, omigosh, it's the Dragon Master!"

All the spare females abandoned their posts and found a place by the counter, staring out the window at the dashing figure leaning on the side of the flashy blue car.

"That is one of the most ostentatious vehicles I've ever seen," she noted once they were both outside, shaking hands with Lance and receiving a warm smile from the driver. She was a little shy around Lance, though; he had modest looks, but a kind of quiet charisma that had a stronger pull than any Magneton. His cape had been left home, and he was in plain clothes, but he was still a commanding ex-Champion.

"Considering that half the population still uses Pokémon for transportation... Yep." The darker redhead flashed a smile tinged with a teasing smirk.

Ash gave the Master a miffed look. "That's because half the population are nostalgia nuts like you."

"You're just jealous because I have a better story when asked how I got my first Pokémon. Breaking into the Dragon's Den alone in the middle of the night with only an Apricorn is totally cooler than oversleeping and taking on a problematic Pikachu. No offense," the red haired man nodded to the yellow Pokémon at his Trainer's ankles.

Pikachu shrugged, then bounced into the car. Ash sighed heavily, then straightened up to give Misty a good bye kiss.

He hesitated, and settled with a chaste peck on the cheek. "I'll see you around, Misty. You're attending the End of Summer Bash at Viridian, right?"

"Wouldn't miss if for the world. Are you guys?"

Lance nodded and Ash grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," they answered, in sync; the former grimaced.

"We have been spending too much time together at the Plateau."

Misty chuckled. "Bye, Ash. Nice seeing you again, Lance!"

The Dragon Master tossed up a Pokéball with a flourish, releasing a Dragonite as Ash pushed the ignition button, then both were gone in different directions. The sight of them both, vanishing into the distance, gave Misty a curious sense of nostalgia as well.

What would things be like, in the future? Would they still use Pokémon like they did today? Would there even be room for things like Gyms and HMs in that uncertain future?

Turning neatly on her heel and walking back to the Gym, twirling the keys to her new car - which she might actually use, since none of her Pokémon could Fly - on one finger, she pushed such contemplations to the side and watched the first colors of sunset bleed into the sky.

The future could do whatever it wanted. All she had now, was the present; full as it was with now-bittersweet memories and ambitions, she was going to make the most of it.

 

* * *

 

"I still can't believe how that week turned out," Lily sighed, fluffing her pink, wavy hair as she preened in the bathroom for the evening events. No expense had been spared to make this a prestigious and elite get together for the cream of the crop of the Pokémon Industry; held at the Trainer's House in Viridian, it was the last day of summer and basically an excuse for Gym Leaders and Researchers from the first four regions to get together.

Never mind that this was something that had been going on for years; 3/4ths of the Waterflower household were convinced that it was destiny.

"I still don't believe nothing happened between you and Gary," Violet put in, as Misty sat outside of the bathroom, waiting for her turn at the mirror, struggling into a pair of strappy silver heels.

Being the youngest in a family of gossips, the Gym Leader had perfected a poker face. "Believe what you want," she muttered, dusting off her dress. But even she was feeling edgy.

The new Eevelutions had been unveiled; she'd been forced down on the couch and watched it with her sister. And it hurt her more than it should have to watch Gary get hounded by the press for questions on her personal life - which he refused to answer - and ignored by his seniors and peers.

He was right. Not that she'd ever bothered to notice. Maybe she'd been the unfair one...

"I still don't see why you won't wear this," Daisy lamented, holding up a belted spaghetti strap black dress that did a good job of concealing the youngest Waterflowers, er... lack of cleavage. The problem was, Misty wasn't sure she'd be able to sit down in it without flashing her panties.

Misty tugged at the silky, ocean blue halter necked one she was wearing, that faded to a gentle aqua color at the knee length hem. "This one is fine. I still don't get why I have to wear a dress to this, and why a nice top and black jeans won't work."

All three sisters gasped. "No, Misty, this is your chance to finish what you started in Pallet!"

"Who says I want to," she snapped, then froze as she realized her accidental admittance. Needless to say, her sister's did too.

Violet winked at her sisters. "You know what else they say about dresses?" Daisy and Lily joined in for the answer. "Easy on, easy off!"

Slamming the bathroom door in their faces and trying to ignore their squeals of glee, Misty began to apply a light foundation. Minutes ticked by, and the noise faded. Just as Misty was setting down the eyeliner pencil, a timid knock was heard.

"We won't say anything, we promise," Daisy started, and the chorus of agreement informed the sole occupant of the bathroom they had made a meeting of this.

"Just let us in so we can do your hair, Mist." It was Violet this time.

"If nothing else, that dress deserves better than a ponytail."

Misty waited for a minute, drawing out the suspense; then with a sigh of long suffering, unlocked the door.

The Waterflowers descended like Murkrows.

"Gimme that hairspray!"

"No way, Vai, not unless you let us help!"

"An updo would look good-"

"Don't be stupid! Her hair is too thick for that! Just wave it."

"You poor baby, look at this skin. Give me the toner and bronzer."

"Oooh, she's blushing. Isn't it adorable?"

"I wonder if she blushed like this when Gary-"

"Shhhh! We promised, Lily!"

Twenty minutes of unbearably questioning un-questions later, and letting her sisters play with her until she was at her limits, Misty studied what they'd made of her. Truthfully, she looked far better than she would have without their interference; her eyes were lined in a subtle gray with silver shadow, and nude glossy lips. Her hair had been let down, brushed out and loosely curled with a side part.

She was pretty, certainly; but she still felt like herself. Not overwhelmingly tall, curvy or sexy; just cute, dignified Misty.

"Why has it taken you guys seven years of playing with my makeup to work this out?" She froze her sisters in a glare as they slid into Violet's white '67 convertible Rapidash. The three looked like goddesses; Daisy in subtle mermaid-line lavender and straight hair, Violet in strapless evergreen and a bun, and Lily in a baby doll champagne with curled pigtails.

"We've never had such a good incentive?" offered Lily at last, then Violet rolled her eyes and started the car.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully, Viridian's roads were clear, and they made good time. Unthankfully, they had arrived just as the whole thing started, so Misty had little to look forward to outside of avoiding Gary and Ash and making awkward small talk with a room full of distinguished Leaders and Elites.

She identified most of the Leaders as soon as she stepped inside the extravagant rose and crimson room; there was Winona, talking with Steven Stone and Wallace by the Piano, with Faulkner approaching them; Bugsy, Maylene and Erika were in energetic conversation by the punch bowl, and Misty refrained from sighing; Whitney was flirting shamelessly with Mortimer as he seemed to debate movesets with Fantina, while Wattson, Lt. Surge, Pryce and Sabrina started a game of Electrode Hold 'Em at a corner table.

Her reason for dismay was that with younger Leaders like Maylene there, the punch would be non alcoholic. _What a shame._

"Ooooh, there's Samuel Oak! Is that... Delia with him?"

"Omigosh, I think it is!"

Her sisters whispered among themselves for a moment, and then were all calm politeness as Giovanni followed the Professor in mild conversation with Gary. Misty shivered inwardly as they passed by; the Leader smiled suavely at her, and the grandson nodded absently in her direction.

"Lackluster first meeting, wasn't it?" Daisy lamented into her shoulder, faking a cough. Her two sisters shushed her as Misty quietly melted into the crowds, joining Jasmine at the door.

"Oh, hello. ... It's Misty, isn't it?"

The Cascade Badge's Leader nodded and the young woman dipped her head in return, falling into a contemplative silence. Both stood together in a corner of the room for quite some time as more Leaders and a couple Elites filled in; talking when they wanted and otherwise entertaining their own thoughts.

Shortly, Volkner joined them; the handsome young man with a face too melancholy for his age taking a spot at Jasmine's elbow, where they sighed together and went back to people watching. Sensing something between them, even if it was little more than true kindred spirits contemplating reality together, Misty backed away and began to orbit around other circles of conversation.

A few trite words here, a laugh there; an hour passed with little happening. She'd seen Ash a few times with some girl on his arm; an indigo-haired slinky beauty in a pink dress shorter than the one Misty had considered wearing, with tall white boots. It miffed her slightly that their breakup didn't seem to bother him much in the least; but she decided to let it slide.

For now, at least.

"Say, that's Ash, isn't that?"

Gardenia was at Erika's shoulder a few feet away, observing the same scene as Misty alongside Phoebe. The Elite grinned.

"Yeah; the new Bi-Regional Champion with his girl. They've been dating for... how long now? Three, four months?"

Unconsciously, Misty took in a sharp breath and let it out with a ragged sigh, unobtrusively joining their circle with hatred bubbling in her veins.

"Oh, has he been dating her that long? I didn't think they were really serious until a week or two ago," Gardenia noted, and then caught sight of Misty. She clamped her mouth shut. "Sorry. Misty, right? You're his ex?"

The Cascade Leader shrugged. "Yeah, but it's fine. I guess I just didn't think he'd get over me that fast," she lied.

"Fast? You broke up a while ago, didn't you? Not that I blame you," Erika added. "Who could date someone who travels that much?"

If the three had stopped talking and listened, they could have heard the fraying of Misty's temper.

_So... everyone thought we were history that long ago, huh? Guess that's what I get for not reading the news._

"I wonder if that Gary guy likes Dawn, though," Gardenia noted coolly. The fraying stopped, and almost snapped. Instantly, Misty was fully alert.

"She looks kind of dumb to me," came the insult, and Misty bit her lip as the other three girls turned to look at her.

The Elite grinned. "Ah, so that's what they mean when they talked about the Water Trainer with the spirit of fire. Nah, you're right though." Phoebe shrugged. "She's kinda a ditz."

"I heard she was gay," Erika offered innocently, and Gardenia almost choked on her punch.

"Oh, Eri, you're terrible."

The Kanto Leader blinked at her fellow Grass Trainer. "But what would a researcher want in a 'ditz' like her? I think he'd like someone who could at least keep up with him; a Jolteon and a Muk comes to mind, but maybe I'm being too harsh..."

Gardenia cleared her throat; sll eyes of their circle were instantly on the Sinnoh Leader. The Grass Leader smiled mischievously.

"Mist, if you're bitter about your break up, you're gonna love this. So, there was that Trainers and Coordinator's Conference, right? I was up there since my Gym was closed for repairs and I had some time to burn. Anyway, Gary was up there. He talked with Ash and Dawn for a bit, seemed like a nice guy and all, then left."

Her grin widened. "Suddenly, he's back a couple days later, soaking wet from rain and having ridden a Aerodactyl up there in a storm. Ar-ce-us, that boy is cut. It's such a waste."

"Spit it out," snapped Phoebe, thought the blush on her cheeks revealed her jealousy at having missed such a sight.

"Anyway, he hunts down Ash in the middle of the hall and just decks him." Gardenia laced her fingers together and let out a muffled squeal. "It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life."

Erika cut suddenly into the other Leader's reverie - and Misty was reminded of the rumors that Gardenia had a kinky side - with a sigh. "I don't see what that has to do with him and Dawn."

"The thing was, he was yelling at Ash something about a girl who loved him, and how he needed to be there for her. Dawn had been sick all day with food poisoning, so I figured..." She let out another bubbling sigh. "But who cares? I love dominant guys like that. It gives me chills just to remember! Mmm, what a waste of a man to be single!"

The blood was draining from Misty's face, and pooling in the pit of her stomach. She backed away, excusing herself with the excuse to get some punch, and hardly paid attention to where she was going.

Millions of thoughts and memories were running through her mind, and she let them go without clinging to any of them. She drew up a cupful of some artificial Cheri-Pomeg blend with too much spice, and was pressing the rim to her lips when a rush of heat ran down her spine.

Turning around was pointless. She knew who was there, and downed the beverage anyway, missing spilling it by millimeters and going back for another cup.

"You do realize that's non-alcoholic, right?"

His voice was a far cry from the sensuous purr she remembered so vividly, but it still made her tingle as she turned to flash him a confident smirk, shaking on the inside.

 _Yes, what you've done is very sweet_ , she informed him in her head as he offered a polite and totally non suggestive smile, _but I'm on the rebound and you didn't follow it up with anything and, oh my gosh, please tell me this means you're taking your coat off_ , she finished as he moved the side of his houndstooth jacket away from his gray button up shirt.

His smile turned more playful as he pulled out a narrow flask. "I love living in a country where the drinking age is 18," he joked, filling half his glass with the stuff.

"I see your nice clothes are still as monochromatic as the rest of your wardrobe," she commented dryly, taking a shallow sniff of the bottle he offered. "Tequila?"

"Yes and yes."

She dosed her drink lightly with the sweet drink, and the researcher stashed the flask as Bugsy pattered by. Taking a sip, she watched Gary drain his glass, and noticed the faint glisten of sweat at his collar.

_Is he nervous?_

"Have you been drinking much?" Misty felt suddenly concerned for him, as his dark gaze slid away to watching Winona play piano to meet hers.

"Not really. This is my second glass," he admitted, hesitantly.

"Why?"

He raised one broad shoulder in a shrug. "I got nothing better to do."

She was baffled for a moment, and then Gary nodded to where the other Researchers were tightly huddled around something on the coffee table.

"...Oh."

He forced a cynical smile. "Yeah. I didn't really want to come, but Gramps didn't want to come alone with Delia."

"Is that the only reason you came?"

Once again, her voice betrayed her; the phrase sounded hurt, needy, alone; it sounded like something a girl who'd just found out her boyfriend had, perhaps inadvertently or perhaps not, cheated on her then broken up with her.

_Don't cry, Misty._

Gary looked away, quite obviously. "Kinda," he mumbled, and then raised his eyes. "Are you... ok?"

_Let me think; I was involved in a one sided relationship for at least three months, I can't bring myself to hate my ex, and all I want right now is to have hot, drunken sex with you and feel for a minute as pretty as I thought I looked in a mirror before I got here._

"Fine," she ground out, and stalked off for the bathrooms. As she hit the tile floor and left the plush carpet, the heels of her shoes clacking angrily on the ground, hot tears gathered in her eyes.

Ash had been the cheater, maybe; but she was guilty to a degree, too. She'd clung to their relationship, blind to his feelings and the rift that she now knew had been there all along. It had been so long since he'd called her 'baby' or tried to kiss her. But...

"It's just so goddamn unfair," she spat, heading for the back door and exploding through the metal door into the warm summer night. The sounds of Krickitunes and Ninjasks were filling the air, so she stayed pressed against the brick walls that still seeped heat from the sunny day.

_Why does he get a happy ending?_

The door slammed open, and Gary practically tripped on the threshold, his gaze desperate as he took in a deep breath, she guessed to call for her; dark brown eyes landed on her, warm with worry that filled her body with more heat than she could blame on the shot of tequila.

He straightened his shirt, scrapping together Oak charm and greeted her with a casual, "Hey," as though they'd just met beside the punch bowl again and he hadn't been making an uncharacteristic fool of himself.

It all dissolved when a hot tear splashed down her face, streaking, she was sure, her mascara. Gary's shoulders dropped, as though two Golems had just jumped onto his back.

"You _are_ crying," he concluded, and wiped her cheeks with his sleeve. "Is it Ash?"

She bit her lip and nodded, keeping an otherwise calm face as more tears dripped down to dampen his jacket. As he dabbed at her face again, the smell of papers, cologne and coffee filled her nose.

"You smell like a sexy bookstore," she blurted, and he blinked. Misty raised her hand to run her fingers through her hair, tugging at it in a sort of self-punishment.

_Way to go, Mist._

The laughter that burst from his mouth was totally unexpected, and as he doubled over, his face cracking into a relaxed grin, she had to swallow a sudden blush. This was Gary when he was being honest, and she'd never wanted him more.

"Sorry," he chuckled, glancing up with the lights above the back door dancing in his eyes. "That was just the most... random thing I have ever heard you say. Seriously."

Her heart was pounding so much it hurt; she closed her eyes, saving the mental snapshot and pushed it away as she tried to ignore the way her mouth was practically watering at the thought of his kiss.

When she opened her eyes, he had composed himself, although an impossibly sexy and kind smirk was hovering around his cheeks as he observed her.

"You all right?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah, I'm just... a little confused right now." Suddenly, she felt flustered, standing beside him and taking the initiative. She was used to their typical back and forth; he'd invade her personal space, she'd snap at him and push him away. This was almost frightening, and she felt vulnerable, like a just-hatched Vulpix lost in the cold.

"That makes both of us," he murmured, and she glanced back at him from her shoes to notice the young researcher ruffle his fingers through his hair.

_Damn it. I've had no trouble saying stupid things all evening. Say something!_

"I heard what you did with Ash."

Gary glanced up, his eyes flashing with shock, like a Stantler caught in the headlights. Misty willed herself to go on.

"Gardenia told me and a couple others about it. I-"

"I'm sorry," he cut her off suddenly. In most other circumstances, she would have liked to punch him for interrupting her and shattering her self esteem, but she stayed silent.

"Honestly, I didn't think he'd break up with you. I... I just..." He glanced at her, then away again, and spoke so softly she had to strain to hear it.

"It just killed me to hear you say you loved him. Because... No one should ever leave a girl like you alone like that."

Dead silence rolled between them; the sounds of the nighttime bug Pokémon seemed to come from miles away.

Maybe she was on the rebound. Frankly, she didn't give a damn. Gary was there with her now; gentle, strong, attractive, honest, brilliant Gary.

"Are you going to leave me, then?"

He almost jumped when she broke the silence. "What?"

"I said," she repeated, forcing herself to be confident and strong; even though she felt she knew how he felt about her, there was still the lurking fear of rejection, "are you going to leave me like he did?"

Dark eyes flashed with understanding as she stepped forward, but he stayed still, neither retreating or advancing. "Misty, are you-"

"I know what I want," she murmured, standing before her and only having to look up slightly, with the added height of her heels, to loose herself in the chocolate pools of his eyes. "I want a happy ending. Even if it's just for a night."

She never even noticed him move, but his fingertips brushed the side of her neck as he tucked her hair behind one ear.

"I can do that," he gave her a slight grin, then leaned in and kissed her.

He was holding back this time, she could tell; but even the shallow, gentle contact made her weak in the knees. She melted into his arms, desperate for a deeper kiss, but he refused at first. It was irritating in its own way, and the chuckle he released against her lips did little to help.

Sliding her arms up his chest, she pushed the jacket off his shoulders, feeling the burning skin under his shirt and wondering how he stayed so calm, so chaste, as his heart pounded under her fingertips like a herd of Rapidash. His hand had traveled to the small of her back, and when he removed it and pulled away, Misty felt helplessly cold.

Fluidly, he tugged off his jacket, settled it around her shoulders, and then met her gaze. Fire flashed between them and he pulled her to the side and pressed her against the shadowed back wall, where he kissed her intensely, with less restraint and with a sort of hunger and passion that made her dizzy. The flask clinked against the wall, pressing against her ribcage; he brushed her chest as he slid the tequila out of her pocket and moved it out of the way to make her more comfortable.

Not that she felt uncomfortable. She was delirious, gasping for breath; he'd hardly started and she felt hotter than she'd ever felt in her life. Any hesitations she had about surrendering her body to him right then and there in the darkness were devastated when his hands slid down her sides.

"You know, Misty," he observed calmly, as though he was remarking on the weather, between scalding, teasing kisses that were starting to travel down her neck again, "I'll do whatever you ask me to do."

"Anything?"

He hummed a confirmation deep in his throat as his teeth and tongue began to tease the sensitive skin along her collarbone. When she whispered what she wanted from him, he shivered against her and swore.

"Too much for you?" Short sentences and simple words were all she could manage then, as her body and soul seemed to be blazing in the summer night.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you doubted me. Didn't I tell you I was a genius?" And she would have been disappointed then, when his hands stopped running across the fabric of her dress like ripples, had they not began to trace along the bottom hem of her dress, dragging across her skin and bringing all sorts of thrills and bubbles up her spine.

She moaned against him, plucking impatiently at the buttons of his shirt. Gary batted her away playfully, but when she reached around to drag a fingernail up his spine, he hissed in pleasure and involuntarily sunk his teeth lightly into her skin. When she reversed the actions, adding more points of pressure, he groaned and attacked her mouth with a feral kiss. He'd still been holding back, but she could feel why. He was already hovering on the brink of taking her right then and there.

"Ah ha," she gasped, triumphant at having found the seams to his composure, as he pulled her to the parking lot. It felt good to feel him unravel against her.

"Shut up," he muttered, still flushed and panting, flicking a tongue across his lips and still more composed than she was. When he slid her into the front seat, he paused for a moment to study her.

The genuine affection that warmed his gaze pulled her out of her daze. "What?"

"If it's up to me, Mist," and the affectionate shortening of her name made her melt all over again, "your happy ending won't be just for tonight."

The cool night air rushing by her as they drove back to Pallet, to watch the sun rise from the ocean like she'd asked, could do nothing to muffle the warmth that was wrapping around her all over again. Maybe this time, it'd be different.

Maybe not.

But the smile that slid across his face when she leaned against his shoulder told her it would.

 


End file.
